tsfdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Toxic
Toxic is a character created by clockwork, a member of The Sonic Factory. Toxic is clockwork's first RP character, and proof that even a recolor can change into something original. Appearance Face Toxic's face is neither sharp nor soft. It hits some middle ground of mediocrity. His skin is soft and pale. His eyes are yellow and piercing. His hair is green and spiked back, the 'quills' just barely falling below his neckline. Body Toxic's body is slender, with well-developed, but not necessarily extreme muscle structure. His muscles are visible, but relatively small in size. His arms and legs are criss-crossed with scars from countless battles, bust scars on his torso are surprisingly minimal. Scars on his torso are closer to the sides, only a single scar on his chest, and two on his back. Attire Toxic is most often seen wearing a gunmetal shade body armor chestplate, worn over a dark blue jacket. The shoulders bear a solid blue stripe through the middle. The armor is scratched an knicked, though thoroughly polished and well cared-for. The jacket is stained with his blood, though the color is so dark it's difficult to tell. His pants are a dark pair of camouflage cargo pants, stained with mud and dirt. His shoes are black sneakers with red designs painted into the sides, though it's mostly worn off now. Hidden in the soles of each is a spring-loaded blade released when he stamps his foot. His right ear has a gold stud driven through it. Personality Casual Personality Toxic's mind is dominated with vengeance. He wants nothing more than to destroy Melchior for all the pain he's caused, but he's filled with doubt that he can ever bring about Melchior's fall. His emotions conflict with each other, and his mood changes quickly, though it's very rare to see him happy. Toxic gives off conflicting images. Often he is pitiable, a child with low self-esteem who really needs a hug, and at other times he inspires awe and commands respect from those who look upon him. Toxic keeps his head down and stays to himself in a conversation. He doesn't want to attract attention to himself, preferring to keep to his own thoughts, but when engaged, if there's no other choice, he will open up. He acts differently with Zelse and Masta than with anyone else, and, if he were to meet Fury again, he would try to talk before starting a fight. Toxic was once kind to everyone he met. He was an innocent soul. But with Melchior's rising, that side of him disappeared. It takes a very good friend, like Masta, to bring out any trace of humanity left in him now. Battle In battle, Toxic lets his enemy act first, and analyzes their moves, before taking the offensive, taking his opponent's style into consideration and using the most effective strategy against it. When he has a chance, he will plan for a battle beforehand, and set the stage to give him the greatest advantage possible as quickly as possible. However, he is used to fighting against hundred to one odds, against people who would like nothing more than be the one who kills him and gains the favor of their master. Speech Toxic's tone is low, usually harsh. He has a short temper and is quick to challenge others, especially when they challenge him. He uses contractions, slang, curses, and he will sometimes speak very quickly. Habits Toxic walks with a slightly slumped posture, and he drags his feet somewhat. His mind is always looking back, so he forgets to look forward. However, when the need presents itself, he stands upright, and takes total charge. Toxic is afraid of the towering odds that he faces, but he faces them boldly each day, and continues fighting. He is afraid to die, but often his thoughts linger on what will happen when it finally comes, as he knows it eventually will. He also has an irrational fear of needles. Toxic can hardly stand to look in the mirror. He hates what he's become, and wants nothing more than to go back to being a child in his real mother's arms, though looking at himself now, he knows he can never see her again, and believes it's probably for the best. He has a habit of kicking his right toe against the ground. He has a habit of staring into space and reminiscing of the past. He has a habit of cracking his knuckles every few hours. Making Friends Toxic quickly forms opinions of those he meets. He doesn't outright trust anyone but Masta, and it took a long time to build that friendship. His opinion of Melchior's soldiers is low, and he sees them all as traitors for joining with someone as horrible as Melchior, and in most cases he's right, as a majority of them joined under promises of power or money. A select few he holds a moderately high opinion of, because they have proved to him they have reasons for what they do. Background Childhood Toxic was born from the original angel of Hope, by a demon whose name he never bothered to discover. He was seperated from his mother at a young age, and left with a foster family. At this point in his life, he still posessed traits denouncing his heritage: a pair of horns on his forehead and a brilliant white pair of wings. His foster parents wanted a normal child, and so they took him to a scientist who was studying demons, who forcibly removed them, tearing the horns straight from his face and severing his wings, leaving only a pair of scars on his back and his face. The former are hidden under his shirt, the latter, by his hair. The scars on his face diminished with time, but the scars on his back still appear new to this day. Adventurous Youth At the age of 14, he left to see the world. In his wandering, he saw many places, and met many people. The thick-headed Masta Sonouichi, and the murderous Fury came to be counted among his friends. He came to live in the Summel Forest, inside of the tallest tree in the forest, overlooking all else, the hollowed out Great Tree. He, Masta and Fury lived here for several years, before the pivotal moment in Toxic's life. He fell in love. Courtship of Rena Tao A young woman caught his eye, and he asked her for a date. They became lovers, and were set to be married. He moved out of the Great Tree, and many others moved in. Among these are Alphonse Kunagi, Kody Reinhardt, and Lucid Axel. Upon leaving Summel, he moved with his love to the city, where they lived happily. Toxic met the famous (or infamous) Cybernetix corps, and became friends with their leader, Benjamin Strype. As the day for his marriage approached, something happened that shook the very foundation of the world. Resistance When Melchior rose to power, he slaughtered those who didn't join him. Countless people fell victim to Melchior's evil. The Summel Band faught valiantly, but in the end were destroyed by the armies Melchior had massed. The Cybernetix suffered crushing defeats by his hand, and ultimately fell apart when Benjamin Strype disappeared, and was assumed dead. Toxic's own family was murdered, as was everyone he had ever cared about. Masta Sonouichi was half petrified and left to die, Fury had turned to join Melchior, and Toxic himself was badly beaten and barely survived in hiding, slowly nursing the life back into Masta, though half his body was still petrified. Zelse Cannon, assumed the last surviving member of the Cybernetix, stumbled across them, and they formed a small resistance. Weapons Sword of Reckoning Toxic wields an angelic longsword, the Sword of Reckoning, given to him by an old friend in Summel Forest. The blade radiates with an angelic aura and causes extreme damage to demonic creatures. It can only be held by those with angelic blood. The blade is forged from white silver and carved delicately with the story of St Peter, written in the angelic language. The handle is made from bright shining gold, and crafted to look as though it were the wings of an angel. Secondary weapons Toxic also carries two daggers under his jacket which have been infused with a paralyzing venom so powerful that even a scratch will leave the victim unable to use the limb infected by the venom for a period of one hour. These are used only as a last resort. Hidden in Toxic's shoes are two knife-edges, set to release from the toe of the shoe with sufficient pressure, and to retract with the same force. Abilities Green Lightning Toxic's demonic heritage gives him the ability to create and manipulate demonic energy, which manifests as crackling bolts of green electricity. He is able to use these bolts to strike directly or indirectly, passing them directly into an opponent's body by touch or hurling them over great distances. Dispering the energy into the air can create violent storms, and dispersing it into the ground can cause fissures, but these forms of attack are unpredictable. Holy Fire Like his Green Lightning, his angelic heritage allows Toxic to create and manipulate holy energy, which manifests as white flame. Most often used to shield himself, he can engulf his entire body in flame, or concentrate it into a single point which is used to deliver extreme damage to demonic enemies. This fire can also be used to heal the wounds of mortals. Time Manipulation Perhaps due to the combined heritage of angel and demon, or perhaps a unique manifestation of the Dark Gift, Toxic is able to create a pocket surrounding himself that exists beyond the space-time continuum, allowing him to move with impossible speed through space, essentially moving from one spot to another and bypassing every space in between in less time than it takes to blink. This ability requires a focused mind and a tremendous amount of energy, and thus cannot be used extensively. Heaven and Hell forms When in an extreme emotional state, Toxic's body transforms in a way that reflects this state. Extreme anger triggers his Hell form, where conversely sorrow triggers his Heaven form. In Hell form, he becomes a nigh-unstoppable force of destruction, and even has the ability to sacrifice his own life to drag an enemy to hell with him. In Heaven form, he does not fight, but rather focuses all his energy on healing and protecting his allies, and can sacrifice himself to return another's soul from beyond. Category:Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Alternate Timelines